


Keith is not an Emo

by FangGal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangGal/pseuds/FangGal
Summary: Lance called him an “emo” just because of what he was wearing. Keith was by no means an “emo”. He doesn't usually wear the weird outfit he put together in his haste to rescue Shiro. Oh hell no, he loved skirts and dresses with tame colours. Keith had been planning to ask Allura if she had any dresses he could wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's my first time posting a fanfic so do go easy on me. I'm open for criticism. Enjoy~

Keith was pissed.

There was only so much one could take before they blew a fuse that sent anyone in space to a nuclear power plant on earth and sent them directly back to where they exploded. It had been on a visit for diplomacy in a planet that had not been screwed up by Zarkon and his posse.

The planet was akin to something of a jungle back on earth, but with neon colours. Really bright neon colours. It stood out even more when the inhabitants of the planet were all a bright neon pink in colour. And they glowed. Literally. Everyone was thankful that the aliens wore clothes if to at least tone down the brightness of everything. The planet’s atmosphere was safe enough to breathe in and nothing stood out as poisonous to humans. With some of Shiro’s prompting, Allura allowed them outside in their typical casual wear.

While Allura works out some politics with the head of the clan and Coran takes care of the ship, the paladins are pampered by the two-meter tall aliens. They were being fed with local dishes. Pidge has found the equivalent of peanut butter and is coaxing the recipe out of a timid alien wearing a flowy robe, who deemed the recipe a secret of their clan.

“Yo Keith my man!”

Space heaven have mercy on him. His eyes were already bleeding from the neon colours. Just let him enjoy his food.

“Hey don’t give me that look!” Lance scolded, offended.

“Sorry. What is it Lance?” Keith tries his best to enjoy his food while preparing to endure some banter he was not in the mood for at the moment.

“Just wanted you to try this stuff I’m eating. It tastes like the chicken satay my mom likes to make,” Lance offered, holding a stick of skewered, blue meat to his face.

The offending object slops around suspiciously on the stick. It smells great but Keith is rather disgruntled by the appearance of it. His opinion of it depletes greatly when the “satay” just suddenly bursts into blue goo. All over his clothes.

Thankfully, his pants are safe. But the longer the goo stays on his clothes, the worse it starts to smell. And it definitely does not smell like chicken at that point.

“Oh my go- Keith I’m so sorry!” Lance apologized, his frantic hands flying everywhere to the point where an innocent cup of alien juice spills onto his pants.

Keith should not have jinxed himself. He gives Lance a glare that could make bulls weep. Lance slowly backs away from him.

One of the aliens seems to have seen the accident take place and quickly rushes up to Keith, offering their services to wash his clothes.

“I’ll help you wash your clothes. Come with me.”

As Keith gets up to follow them, Lance stares at the “satay” before him.

“Traitor,” he mumbles.

Shiro pats him on the back.

* * *

 

“I don’t suppose you have any clothes in my size? Your kind are quite… tall.”

“Oh, not to worry. When we get pregnant, we shrink to about your height.”

Keith would rather not think about how that works. He was pretty sure that growing something inside you would need extra space but alien logic is something he’s learned to take in stride.

The alien takes him inside a little shack made out of plants of varying shades of neon yellow. Keith’s eyes officially hurt. The place is quaint. It did not seem like a place anyone stays in but rather for the sole purpose of changing clothes. The place was lined with various outfits that could put fantasy movies to shame. They were colourful but their colours were strangely faded compared to everything else.

While Keith’s eyes wandered the place, the alien leads him to a small rack of clothing. To be more specific, dresses.

“These are the clothes our people wear when they’re pregnant. I’m sorry if it doesn’t suit your kind’s clothing,” the alien apologizes, giving a humbling smile.

Keith was no longer pissed. He is blessing Lance to high heaven now.

Keith loves dresses.

Lance had called him an “emo” just because of what he was wearing. Keith was by no means an “emo”. He does not usually wear the weird outfit he put together in his haste to rescue Shiro. Oh hell no, he loved skirts and dresses with tame colours. Keith had been planning to ask Allura if she had any dresses he could wear.

Keith wants to take all the dresses.

“Oh, uh… It’s fine. We do have these kind of clothing. Um…” Keith mumbles, eyes darting through every dress.

They all looked so beautiful, he did not know which one to choose.

After a moment of silence, the alien spoke up, sounding ecstatic.

“Would you like me to choose one that fits you best?”

Keith’s eyes start sparkling.

“Holy shit, yes.”

* * *

 

Allura was done with her political meeting and judging by her beaming smile, everything went smoothly. Maybe even better. The paladins were finished with their feast and Hunk had successfully gotten the recipe of alien peanut butter with his chef-ly ways. Pidge was currently worshipping the ground he walked on. Shiro had gotten a few trinkets from the aliens in the form of jewellery made from the plants. Lance had befriended some of the locals.

All in all, everything went better than smoothly. They were all ready to leave.

Except Keith had not returned yet.

“What’s taking him so long?” Pidge wondered, still bowing at Hunk’s feet.

“Princess, do you think this whole set-up was a trap?” Shiro whispered, albeit a bit solemnly. He did have a good time with the locals.

“I’m not sure. Do you know where he is?”

“One of the locals helped to get him changed after Lance spilled food all over him.”

Allura gave Lance a deadpanned stare.

“It was an accident, I swear!”

“Sorry I’m late!”

There Keith was, running towards them in shoes he did not own, while lifting up the bottom part of his dress. Wait- a dress? Lance had to do a double take.

“Shall we go?” Keith asked, ignoring everyone’s stares.

“We probably should. I haven’t seen you wear a dress in a long time Keith. It looks great on you,” Shiro complimented.

Lance’s brain was short-circuiting.

“Thanks Shiro. Oh, and Hexen gave me a bag full of other dresses. I’ve got my dirty clothes in another bag.”

There were more dresses?! The strapless dress’s top had white jewelled pattern embroidery. The rest of the dress was of a flowy, pale red material. It hugged Keith’s form nicely and Lance’s brain is reaching the point of destruction.

Pidge nudges Lance in the side, flashing him her evil gremlin grin.

“Who’s the pretty boy now?”

Lance could not even manage a comeback, too star struck and red in the face.

“… Keith…”

* * *

 

“Well paladins, I’m sure all of us had a great time on planet Noen! We will be visiting them again for more politics and arrangements to be finalised. It’s quite late now, according to the castle clock, so everyone should go to sleep.”

Bidding goodnight, everyone began to leave to go back to their rooms.

“Oh, and you look lovely in that dress Keith,” Allura adds as an afterthought.

“Thanks Allura,” Keith says while giving a smile that was more blinding than that whole planet.

* * *

 

“Hey Keith!”

Keith whips head around to see Lance running towards him. He was panting and red in the face.

“Are you alright Lance?”

“You… you look very pretty?”

“What?”

“Uh, I said you look shitty! Goodnight Keith!”

Lance proceeds to march off awkwardly, his ears burning red.

Unbeknownst to Lance, Keith had heard his compliment perfectly and he too was becoming more red than Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Satay is a local dish in Indonesia that's a dish of seasoned, skewered and grilled meat, served with a sauce. Well, I don't live in Indonesia but they do serve good satay in Singapore.
> 
> Not really important, but pre-Kerberos, Keith and Shiro liked to hang out and during those times outside the Garrison, Keith usually wore simple dresses and skirts.


End file.
